MySims Safari/Plot
This page is dedicated to the plot in MySims Safari. This page will contain spoilers, so if you don't want to know what happens yet, go read MySims Townies 2 or something like that. And that is all for now. 'Introduction/Prologue' "Evil has ravaged our worlds for as long as we can remember, every day more people suffer the wrath of others 'mistakes' and the things they deny doing. There are people out there who do good, but kill doing good, and others, who do bad but kill doing bad, and this is the line. This is evil, even if you are doing good, but death is not acceptable and someone needs to stop this, otherwise, the world will become a seething pot of anger, disease and suffering." Walker & Cedella: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to playername, happy birthday to you!!! You: Thanks mum, (you go over to your mum to give her a hug). And of course, thanks dad (you give your dad a hug). Walker: You liked your present? You: Yep, it's awesome! Cedella: Well, we have got one more gift for you, come outside! (You, Cedella and Walker, walk outside to find a yacht) You: Ohmigosh! You got me a yacht! Walker: It's all your's. You: Can I explore the kingdom then. (Cedella and Walker whisper to eachover) Cedella & Walker: Yes! Going exploring! (You are ready to leave, you have put suitcases full of memories onto the boat and Walker has even put a bed in the yacht for you). You: I am ready, I am so excited! Cedella: And you have every reason to be. But we just, (Cedella starts to cry) we are just gonna miss you! You: I know... (You hug Cedella) Well I better be off. (You get hugs by your mum and dad) Walker: Bye mate, see you again soon! (You board your yacht and wave goodbye to your parents). Arrival at Oyster Bay (You arrive at Oyster Bay and you are greeted by to girls. Dressed in very geisha clothing the girls both walked over to you calmly and sensibly. The taller one bent over and bowed. She soon took her fan away from her face before speaking). ???: Welcome to Oyster Bay, my name is Yuna-san and this is my young sister, Sachiko-san. What is your business here, may I ask? You: I am here on a safari around the kingdom Yuna-san. May I look around your island, as a, let's say, tourist? Yuna-san: How old are you and besides, you, sir, have not introduced yourself. But other than that feel free to explore. You: One, thank you Yuna-san, two, my name is Name and three, I am sixteen and one day, you? Yuna-san: Ohmigosh! Um, I mean, my date of birth is the same as your's Name. Oh, since your not older then me, I don't need to act all charming! Sachiko you need to though! Sachiko-san: Oh wow... Hisao-san: Girls! Who is at the harbour? Yuna-san: It is Name, an explorer! Hisao-san: Ah- hello there! (Hisao runs out to greet you). You: Hello! Hisao-san: You from outside, modern world? You: Yes I am from Fyern's Island, six hours away from here. Hisao-san: You have experience with science and techol- tenolog- you familiar with computer stuff? You: Yes I have, I have a degree in computer physics? Hisao-san: Come in to my home! Yuna-san: He can be a bit, excitable... You: I have noticed... Yuna-san: You can not say that about our father! (You and Yuna walk in to the home and walk in to a room with oriental bookshelves with books written in Kanji and Romaji). Hisao's task takes place during this part. Yuna-san: Thank you for helping my father. Hisao-san: Wait! What is this! The sushi conveyor has stopped working... Hisao's other task takes place. ''Y''una-san: Thank you again. You may now explore the island until tommorow, your departure deadline. You: Um, deadline? Yuna-san: Yes, deadline. Leaving Oyster Bay Hisao-san: Thank you for helping me with technology, oh my, I said technology correctly! I am master of sushi and grammatical stuff now! Category:Plot Category:MySims Safari